


Work-in-Kind

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Bellamy is a dick in this, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Landlord!Bellamy, Sex for Favors, Single mom!Clarke, dom/sub dynamics, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 20:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Clarke Griffin falls on hard times, another tenant in her apartment tells her that the new landlord might willing to work with her. However, Clarke doesn't realize that his price is well, her.Somewhat out of curiosity, but mostly out of desperation, she agrees.Written for Kinktober Prompts:Blow Job, Cunnilingus, and Abuse of Power.





	Work-in-Kind

**Author's Note:**

> As always, read the tags. Don't like? Then don't read. 
> 
> I meant for this to be so much dirtier. Sorry if its a disappointment. 
> 
> Not Beta'd any mistakes are my own fault.

** _ Arkadia Credit Union (Text Alerts): _ ** _ ACU Acct ending in *****994 low bal alert: under 100 _

Staring at the text message, Clarke felt the air rush out of her lungs, while her stomach churned. 

_ “No, no, no!” _ she panicked, dropping her laundry basket on the ground and opening her checking app. Something was wrong, very, very wrong, _ “fuck, fuck, fuck.” _Clarke stared at the latest charge in horror. It was for twelve hundred dollars... All-State- her car insurance company. 

Springing into action, she called them immediately. Rucking her hand through her hair, she felt tears prick her eyes as the agent explained that she was high-risk due to her car being brand new, and the past accident on her record. Because of that, the company took the entire amount for the year at once, instead of doing monthly payments. 

“But the thing is, I was never in an accident! That was my ex-husband!” 

“I’m so sorry, ma’am,” the squeaky-voiced girl said, “the car was registered to you, and well, the damages were significant. We can’t overlook that.” 

_ “But he stole my car!” _ Clarke cried, “He took it, and drove it into a fucking lake- how is that my fault?” 

“I’m sorry, you live in a joint property state- it was his car, too,” the girl said, sounding sad, “So it wasn’t stolen. But you both are responsible for the damages.” 

“Well, I hope you feel really good. My daughter and I will probably be homeless because I can’t pay my fucking rent now!” Clarke all but screamed, before hanging up. Truth be told, Clarke detested people who took their bad moods out on customer service representatives. But she was panicking and really didn’t know what she was going to do. Luckily, she had food stamps for food- but for rent... that was another story. With being cut off from her mom, and with Finn driving drunkenly into a person, and then the lake a few months ago, things were insanely tight- and Clarke was beginning to feel hopeless. 

“Hey, uh, are you okay?” a soft voice came from across the laundry room. Clarke looked up to see her neighbor, Roma, standing there with her laundry basket on her hip, “I- uh, didn’t mean to eavesdrop... but I heard you couldn’t pay your rent?” 

Wiping her eyes, Clarke nodded, “My insurance came out all at once- just my stupid ex-husband screwing me over, _ again. _” 

“Jesus,” Roma sighed, setting her stuff down. Slowly, she moved to help Clarke pick up her own mess, “Hey, I know the landlord...” 

“Aurora?” 

“No, her son Bellamy took over after Aurora passed.” 

“Oh, shit. She died?” 

“Yeah, cancer,” Roma confirmed, “Um, but Bellamy does maintenance and handles rent.” 

“Is he still... _ difficult? _” Clarke asked the few times she had interacted with him, he didn’t seem to like her much. In fact, Bellamy outright hated Finn- and Clarke had no idea why. 

“Look, Bellamy doesn’t want to get a reputation as a ‘nice guy’, because he thinks tenants will take advantage of that. But if you’re willing to do work in-kind, he’ll probably work with you.” 

“How do you know this?” Clarke asked, eyeing Roma with skepticism, “I mean, I just got a ‘pay or quit notice’... I had to take out a payday loan to get that money.” 

“Yeah, well, he has his sister to worry about- so he has to make sure this place is profitable, too,” she shrugged, “but- between you and me, he worked with me a few months ago... and well, I don’t regret it. And I got a month’s rent forgiven when I needed it. He’d probably help you, too.” 

“Even though I’ve been avoiding him for two weeks?” Clarke asked, she had been actively avoiding the entire Blake family- and now she knew why Aurora hadn’t come around for the late rent. 

“Well, if you’re prepared for a little bit of humiliation- he'll be fine. Just make sure to wear something flattering.” 

Clarke eyed Roma closely and nodded. Making her way back to her apartment, she made a decision. She’d go to his office tomorrow and talk to him after she dropped Madi off at school. Hopefully, his sister wouldn’t be around. And she could grovel without an audience... 

The next morning, Clarke made sure to look as presentable as possible. She wore a modest but flattering green dress. With her golden strap sandals. Wearing her hair down, she only put some light makeup on her face. 

_ She didn’t want Bellamy to think she was seducing him, after all. _

Straightening her dress, Clarke knocked on his office door. When there was no answer, she knocked again, before a deep voice came from behind her, “Done avoiding me, Mrs. Collins?” 

Clarke jumped at the feel of his hot breath on her neck, and turned around to find Bellamy Blake in her space, “It’s... uh, Ms. Griffin now.” 

“Ah, so you dumped the loser?” 

“Well, he dumped himself... into a lake.” 

“Shit,” Bellamy breathed, “Well, I’m sorry for your loss.” 

“Oh, no, he’s alive... he’s just in jail for destroying public property and killing someone while driving under the influence.” 

“What a winner,” Bellamy drawled sarcastically, “could you possibly...” 

Bellamy made a shoo movement, so he could unlock his office door. Jumping out of the way, Clarke excused herself. Now behind him, she watched him enter his office. He was wearing his maintenance belt, tan cargo pants, and a grey tank top. His curls fell loosely over his eyes, and for a moment Clarke hated him for being so fucking handsome. 

“So, do you have your rent?” he asked, snapping Clarke out of her daze, “or are you here to cordially cut your losses?” 

As Bellamy stood behind the desk with his hands on his hips, he stared at Clarke, his expression unreadable. 

“Uh, neither, actually.” 

“Great,” he moaned ruefully, “look, as everyone here knows- I don’t do charity. This place is my livelihood. We can possibly-” 

“Roma said you’d help me?” Clarke ventured, cutting to the chase. 

At that, Bellamy went completely still, and his gaze darkened a little, “do you know what Roma did for that help?” 

Clarke lied and nodded her head. She needed this. She couldn’t lose her place to live. She’d do anything. Clean toilets, rake the leaves, clean the rat traps- whatever it took. 

“And you’re okay with that?” Bellamy asked, his eyes narrowing, and his jaw twitching. 

Again, Clarke nodded. 

“Alright,” he said, taking off his utility belt, and setting it behind his desk, “come in, and lock the door.” 

At that, Clarke’s stomach flipped, but she complied, “so do you want to know why I-” 

“No, I don’t want your sob story, Ms. Griffin,” he said, rolling his eyes a little, “just sit down.” 

Swallowing thickly, Clarke did as she was asked. 

“Alright, do you want the full month free? or just a discount?” Bellamy asked, opening his desk drawer and pulling out what looked like a condom. When Clarke said full, he smirked and threw the item back in. This time, he pulled out a small pack and threw it to Clarke, “okay, that goes in your purse.” 

“This is...” Clarke's eyes narrowed at the packaging- it was the morning after pill. As her mind caught up with her eyes, she realized what was happening. Looking up at Bellamy she felt a strange mixture of arousal and anger, “you think I’m going to...” 

“That’s right,” the man said with a smirk, as he began unbuckling his belt, “I’m gonna fuck you. First, I’ll fuck your face- then, I’ll make you come while you’re bent over my desk. Unless I change my mind.” 

For a moment, Clarke began to fume- but Bellamy interrupted her, “I thought Roma told you how she got free rent? And don’t worry I used condoms with her. I don’t know where she’s been. You though... I bet your ex-husband’s tiny wank is the only cock you’ve ever had?” 

Clarke had to clear her throat in order to speak, “uh, yeah-” she said, flustered, before correcting herself, “I- I mean, no. It wasn’t tiny. It was fine.” 

“Sure,” Bellamy allowed, as he released the button of his cargos and unzipped his pants. He then pulled out his cock – which was at least twice the size of Finn’s. Clarke found herself unable to look away. It looked so big, she wondered how it would fit inside her, “see something you like?” 

If Clarke’s mouth hadn’t of been watering, she could have slapped the smug ass. But, no matter how foul his personality was, Bellamy was hot and completely fuckable- and god, _ she wanted_. As Clarke’s eyes flickered from his cock to his face and back down, she found herself licking her lips. 

“Ah, that’s right, Princess,” he said lowly, jerking himself a little before he set the head of his cock against her lips and grabbed a fist full of her hair, “gotta do this if you want your apartment to... well, stay yours.” 

“I hate you,” Clarke muttered, staring daggers up at Bellamy. 

“Somehow, I don’t think that will last,” Bellamy said, waving his cock lightly under her nose, “either way, better get to work. Otherwise, I won’t let you come at all.” 

Shifting her eyes to his lower body, Clarke took his heavy cock in her hand. He was already hard and throbbing. Out of habit, she remained gentle as she stroked him, watching his foreskin hide and reveal his large mushroom-shaped head, while beads of precum gathered at the tip. 

“Forgot what to do with one of these, princess?” Bellamy taunted, his hands on his hips, “need me to give you a lesson? I can call Roma in to show you?” 

“No!” Clarke yelled. She was embarrassed enough, she didn’t need an audience. Gathering herself, Clarke took a deep breath and leaned in to lick the underside of Bellamy’s cock, from hilt to tip. As she worked his shaft in her hand, she moved underneath to suck on his balls- immediately eliciting a deep groan. After playing with him a bit, Clarke pulled back and took him in her mouth completely. Immediately, he began to breathe heavily, and both of his hands flew into her hair. 

Once the surprise wore off, she pulled back a bit, and toyed with the head, using her tongue to flick his frenulum, as her hand worked his length. Clarke paid attention to his grip and his breathing. Once Bellamy was almost buzzing with sensation, she started to bob her head back and forth, letting his cock hit the back of her throat before moving back again. All the while, she swirled her tongue and twisted her hand against the base of his length. 

Clarke did this until the man was thrusting against her. As his balls began to twitch, Clarke pulled off, a trail of spit and precum following her lips. 

“Fuck,” he murmured, playing with her hair and moving it to the side for a better look, “you look so good like that, with your pretty little lips around my cock.” 

Clarke couldn’t help but blush at that. But before she could say something cute to him, he was pushing her face against his cock, and thrusting his length in and out of her. As he began to grunt, he pushed deeper and deeper, until he was down her throat- making her gag. 

Unable to breathe, Clarke tried to push against his thighs- which just made Bellamy move in and out again, in order to let her gulp at the air around him. Clarke couldn’t help but picture the image of him using her mouth like this, and for a moment she cursed herself for wearing too long of a dress. There was no way she’d get to her clit with it in the way. After a few more thrusts, his cock was down her throat again, this time though, he was releasing his warm seed with a relieved sigh- and Clarke swallowed it easily. 

Pulling out, Bellamy stroked her hair and murmured something about how good she was being. Before she even looked up, he was picking her up and setting her feet on the ground. Pulling up her dress, Bellamy stuck his fingers in her underwear, to find her embarrassingly wet and sensitive. 

“Hmm... interesting,” he said, “you were so good, Clarke. I think you should get a reward... tell me, do you want me to fuck you good and slow? Or would you like me to kiss you before I eat you out?” 

Considering oral was the one thing Finn never would do for her, Clarke couldn’t help but moan when he asked. 

"Use your words.” 

“Please, will you eat me out, Mr. Blake?” Clarke asked, her eyes not meeting his. 

“Mr. Blake?” he murmured, lifting her chin with his fingers, and thumbing her lips, “I like it.” 

Again, with that stupid blush- fuck. Before Clarke could say anything back, Bellamy was kissing her softly on the lips. As she opened up to him, he grazed her breasts with his hands and moved down her body until he was dragging up her dress and grabbing her ass. Without a word, he lifted her up and onto his desk. 

“let’s lose this,” he murmured, all business as he unzipped her dress from behind and lowered the straps. Pushing down her bra, Clarke watched Bellamy lick his lips as he admired her bare tits and brushed his thumbs over her peaked nipples, “fuck... you’re beautiful.” 

“Well, thanks,” Clarke said, her stomach flipping when he lowered his lips to take her nipple in his mouth. Without thinking, her hands delved into his hair, holding him there as his tongue swirled generously around her areola, before he nibbled on it, _“__fuck! _ _ ” _

It came out more like a moan than a yell- and Bellamy let her breast go with a satisfied grin before moving to the next and gave it the same treatment. 

It was strange that this man who always seemed so distant, so upset, could look at her in awe and touch her like this. It felt so good- after years of Finn’s soft hands and tentative moves- Bellamy touched her with confidence, with a sure and powerful grasp, as his calloused hands worked with his strength to make her _ feel something _for the first time in so long. 

“Lay back,” Bellamy said, setting his hand behind her head as he guided her down. With her legs hanging off the desk, Clarke bit her lip and let out a little whimper, as Bellamy lifted her dress up, “Is this okay?” 

Clarke’s eyes snapped down to see Bellamy almost kneeling, as his eyes flickered from her face to her pussy and back- Clarke bit her lip as she noticed her underwear hanging around one ankle. Nodding, she took in his bronze skin and freckles, while he finished taking on off her white thong and rose up. 

“God, you’re wet,” he murmured with a lecherous grin after slipping one of his hands up her leg and cupping her cunt. As he grazed her slit, he let her underwear fall to the ground, “you like this, Clarke?” 

“Would you think less of me if I said yes?” 

“No,” he shook his head, his dark curls swishing side to side, “as long as you don’t lie, we’re good.” 

_ “I don’t lie,” _ she bit, before he sunk a finger into her pussy, “fuck...” she moaned, her head falling back at the sensation. 

“That’s right,” Bellamy soothed, touching her in all the right places- one hand tending to her pussy while the other rubbed her knee, her thigh, and then went back down to her calf, “I always knew you didn’t get fucked enough.” 

“Mhmm,” she moaned, cupping her own breasts while he touched her. As his words sunk in though, she doubled back, _ “wait, what?” _

Bellamy chuckled, slipping another digit into her and pumping in and out. With his eyes on hers, he crooked his fingers near her g-spot and absentmindedly fucked her, “you didn’t think anyone heard you? When you would make yourself come over and over again after dropping your kid off at school? Your ex, he was working, right? I had a free day on Thursdays- and my apartment is next to yours. I hope it doesn’t offend you, but I used to listen to you. You always sound so good.” 

Before Clarke could say anything in response, Bellamy was on his knees, throwing her legs over his shoulders. Clarke let out a loud and whiny moan as his hot tongue slid over folds. He licked and kissed her pussy as if it were her mouth, and she immediately knew that she _had _been missing out on good sex while she had been with Finn. With his fingers crooked inside her and his lips around her clit, it wasn’t long before she was thrusting against his face, trying to chase every ounce of euphoria. 

Right before Clarke could come though, the phone began to ring. Suddenly on alert, Clarke’s eyes shot down to Bellamy, who merely pulled away from her cunt, lips and chin glistening with her arousal, “Answer it,” he said, in more of a commanding than inviting way. 

When Clarke hesitated, he continued, “Answer it, Ms. Griffin. _Now._” 

Trying to even out her breathing, Clarke answered the phone, “Summit Rise Apartments,” she heaved, as Bellamy turned his attention back to her cunt- his lips on her clit made her squeal against her own volition, “Bellamy Blake’s office, may I take a message?” 

“Who is this?” a stern and somewhat deep female voice came through. 

“Um, Clarke,” she breathed heavily, slapping her hand over the receiver as Bellamy sped up his fingers and bit her clit gently, _“fuck,”_ she squealed lowly. 

“What the- where’s my brother? Who the fuck-” suddenly, it was as if something dawned on the woman on the other side, “Ah, wait... is this Mrs. Collins?” 

“Former Mrs. Collins,” she corrected. 

“Ah, makes sense. Just tell my brother not to worry about picking me up, I'm going over to Niylah’s tonight.” 

“Mhm... okay, bye,” Clarke said slamming the phone down on the console before her orgasm overwhelmed her. By the time she was done riding his face, she felt as if she was floating on air, as the stars behind her eyelids swallowed her in. 

Catching her breath, Clarke opened her eyes to find Bellamy tucking his cock into his pants and zipping them up, “wait- what are you doing?” Clarke asked, scrambling to sit up, “I thought you were going to-” 

“'Bend you over my desk and fuck you until you come?'” Bellamy quoted, stepping between her legs to pull her bra back up and fix her dress, “I would, but I have a noon appointment... I hadn’t planned on eating you out- but I couldn’t resist. Anyway, I have to shower now, so, thanks for that.” 

If he weren’t grinning so widely, Clarke would maybe feel bad for him. 

“But you’re aren’t off the hook yet,” Bellamy confirmed, helping her up and raking his eyes over her, “After I show the apartment, I’ll be over to fix your sink.” 

“But my sink isn’t... _ Oh_,” Clarke blushed at the thought of Bellamy coming over to her place, calling on her for sex. 

“Now you get it,” he nodded, licking his lips and grinning at her. As much as she wanted to hate him, Clarke couldn’t help but feel a new rush of arousal. After picking up her purse, Bellamy opened the door for her, “see you in an hour, Ms. Griffin.” 

“Of course, Mr. Blake,” she said, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she walked out of his office and to her apartment. 


End file.
